You will always go on
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: A tribute to abhirika...sorry for not writing a long one...just couldn't accept this situation.


Tired from a long, hard day she made her way to her car. He took a quick glance at her - her ponytail was a mess, her eyes swollen and her face pale. Yet to him, she waa beautiful. He could guess how much she had cried...he was sure she blamed herself for everything. He badly wanted to tell her why this was happening and how it was not her fault...but he couldn't. He just couldn't...hoping that she would understand was asking for too much, he thought. So he only hoped that she wouldn't hate him. A drop of tear slipped from his eye as she drove away - they didn't even have an eye contact. She was so tired and perhaps so drowned in memories that she didn't notice him.  
Well, he wasn't any better...he too, was so drowned in memories that he didn't notice a bullet being aimed at him. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, breathless.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Abhijeet found himself in a room with green curtains. There were several instruments attached to his body and plugs from his fingers and toes.  
He tried to get up when the nurse stopped him.  
"Sir aap abhi tak poori tareh se theek nahi hue hain...please don't try to get up."

"Lekin...mujhe hua kya hai?"

"Sir aapko behoshi waali bullet lagi thi...jo shareer ke andar jaakar toot jaata hai aur aadmi ko behosh kar deta hai. Agar aap waqt pe yaha nahi pahonchte toh kuch bhi ho sakta tha."

"M-mujhe yaha laya kon?"

"Sir Radhika naam ki aurat thi...jab unhe pata laga ki aapko hosh aa gaya hai toh wo kidhki se dekh kar chali gayi."

"Kya naam bataya uss aurat ka? Aur aapne kaha kyu nahi ki mujhse milke jaye?"

"Sir unke pati unka intezaar kar rahein the...Radhika...radhika naam tha uss aurat ka."

"Oh," he said in deep disappointment and paused to control his emotions

"waise," his voice cracked, "mein kab jaa sakta hu?"

"Bass doctor check karle phir aap ja sakta hai," the nurse smiled politely

"Thank you," he smiled back.

Before leaving he noticed a handkerchief tied on his arm, where the bullet had hit him. The detective in him saw how professional it was done - only a doctor could do it yet it was not the kind of cloth used in hospitals. And his heart told him that there was something familiar about it...something that was more like his own. Could it be...her? While his brain rejected the idea, his heart rejoiced.

THE NEXT DAY IN FRONT OF THE FORENSIC LAB:

She was busy with the test tubes, it was a usual day. And Abhijeet walked past the lab, without bothering to say hello. When he tried to steal a glance at her, their eyes met. A feeling so sweet, so secure, so pure and so complete in itself! "Main jaantu ki tum kya soch rahe ho Abhijeet," Tarika thought, "Main nahi jaanti ki kya majboori hai. Lekin mujhe tumpe bharosa hai. Khud se bhi zyaada...aur hamesha rahega. Hamare rishte ki shuruat tumne ki thi...main toh hichkitati thi aur kabhi kabhi bewajah naraz bhi hua karti thi, tumhe flirt samajhti thi...par tumne mujhe apne pyaar ka vishwas dilaya. Meine tumhe bahot sataya hai - jab tum jealous hote thei ya jab tum confess karne ki koshish karte karte p-p-pya pe atak jaate the."

She laughed a little before continuing her thoughts, "Ab meri baari...ab mein tumhe dikhaungi ki kitna sacha hai hamara pyaar. I promise, tumhe jitna time lagana hai laga sakte ho, main kuch nahi bolungi - bass tumhari hamsafar bankar tumhara saath dungi. Hamare rishte ka koi naam nahi hai toh kya hua? Hum toh hai na?"

On the other side Abhijeet felt very guilty. "Na jaane ye sab kaise ho gaya Tarika," he said, "tumhare aankho mein jo ek aansu nahi dekh sakta...wohi aaj unki wajah ban gaya."  
However, his thoughts were broken by a tap on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his eyes...it was her! She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then whispered in his ear:  
"Bharosa hai."  
He was amazed by her strength, her understanding and her patience. He wondered if he deserved her. "Thankyou Radhika," he smiled. Blushing, she turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist to see her pretty blushing face. They exchanged a sweet smile...and began yet another journey.


End file.
